The Monster Eminem Ft Rihanna(cover JG Quintel Ft Seth Macfalarne)
a song sung by JG Quintel(sung as mordecai and h5ghost) and Seth Macfalarne(sung as Brian Griffin and Stewie) Lyrics JG Quintel:I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Seth:Sounds Scary JG Quintel:Get along with the voices inside of my head Seth:The Voices JG Quintel:You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath Seth:You Can't swim JG Quintel:And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy Seth:Yeah(Yeah, Yeah) (verse 1) JG Quintel:I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey Wanted to receive attention for my music Wanted to be left alone, the public excuse me Seth:Been wanting my cake, I need it too, wanting it both ways Fame may be a balloon cause my ego inflated JG Quintel:When I blew seep it was confusing Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam JG and William:WHOOOOOA! JG Quintel:Hit the lottery, oh wee With what I gave up to get was bittersweet It was like winning a huge meet Ironic cause I think I'm getting so big I need a shrink I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep Going cucko and cuckier as Kool Keith SETH:(mocking stewie)You're so wei''r''d (chorus) JG Quintel:JG Quintel:I'm friends with the monster That's under my bed Seth:Sounds Scary JG Quintel:Get along with the voices inside of my head Seth:The Voices JG Quintel:You're trying to save me Stop holding your breath Seth:You Can't swim JG Quintel:And you think I'm crazy Yeah, you think I'm crazy Seth:WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR! Ha(X12) WELL THAT'S NOT FAIR Ha(X16) JG Quintel:Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me To seize the moment and don't squander it 'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from (mocks HFG)Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders. No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders (normal voice)Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo! Seth:I think it went wandering off down yonder And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen JG Quintel:Cause I need an interventionist To intervene between me and this monster And save me from myself and all this conflict 'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it My OCD's conking me in the head Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the (Chorus) (verse 3) JG Quintel:Call me crazy but I have this vision One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at MC's, blood get spilled and I'll Seth:Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track Give every kid who got played that Pumped up feeling and (BEEP) to say back To the kids who played him I ain't here to save the (BEEP)ing children JG Quintel:But if one kid out of a hundred million Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that It's nothing, I'm still friends with the (Chorus) JG and Seth:YO BITCHES!